This is an application for funding to upgrade an existing 7- Tesla magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) system that has been in use for a decade at Vanderbilt University for studies of mice and rats. The upgrade (a replacement console, including main computer, spectrometer and RF modules, but not including the magnet and gradient subsystem) is required (a) because after 10 years the system is no longer state-of-the-art and its performance limits ongoing research projects but also (b) the manufacturer (Agilent) will no longer (since October 2013) remain in the business of small animal MRI, provide upgrades, maintain hardware or support the system in a satisfactory way. The upgrade will ensure the continuing productivity of this important resource, and at the same time provide enhanced capabilities. This device will be used by over 16 established investigators, all of whom are already experienced users of the 7T scanner, in a variety of research applications and training programs. These research projects fall into 4 main categories: (1) Imaging physics, the development of new and improved MR imaging methods at high field, and of a greater understanding of the nature of the new information provided, along with applications in small animals: (2) Cancer, and the development and applications of MRI and MRS for the study of tumor biology in small animal models, including the development of imaging biomarkers to assess novel treatments for cancer: (3) Neuroscience, and the application of structural and functional MRI to studies of the architecture and functional organization of the brain, especially the effects of specific genetic modifications and of novel pharmaceuticals: (4) Metabolic Disorders, and the development and applications of advanced MRI and MRS methods to studies of physiology and biochemistry in vivo. The projects of the 9 Major Users would require approximately 68% use of the instrument, the Minor Users would require about 20% of the time, and the remaining time available would be available for exploratory research and new directions. Each of the projects will benefit from the advantages of imaging at 7T, including high signal to noise ratio (SNR), high spatial resolution, excellent spectral resolution for MRS, and high sensitivity for detecting changes caused by specific contrast mechanisms and agents. The scanner will be housed and managed within the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science (VUIIS), and will remain a primary research resource for a large group of imaging scientists and trainees. The instrument will be supported by an established group of MR imaging experts and support staff. A comprehensive plan has been developed for the financial and technical support of the scanner as well as for its management and use, and the system is assured of strong institutional support and oversight.